Kevin Costner
Kevin Costner est un acteur, producteur et réalisateur américain né en Californie, le 18 Janvier 1955. Biographie Fils de Bill Costner, sa famille a des racines allemandes, irlandaises, et Cherokees. Après des débuts comme publiciste, il rencontre Richard Burton dans un aéroport et décide de changer de métier. Son genre de prédilection est le Western, genre pour lequel il tournera beaucoup et réalisera deux films Danse avec les Loups et Open Range. Il sera aussi producteur et l'acteur principal de ces deux films. Très connu pour son adaptation de Danse avec les Loups, son rôle dans le Bodyguard, aux côtés de Whitney Houston et celui de Robin des Bois, Prince des Voleurs, en 1991, le rendent très célèbre au grand public. Il reçoit nombre de récompenses également pour Danse avec les Loups. Anecdotes Sa femme Christine, lui donne l'idée de créer un groupe de country-rock appelé Kevin Costner & Modern West. Avec quelques amis, il chante dans ce groupe et sort des disques. Filmographie * 1974 : Sizzle Beach USA : John Logan * 1981 : Malibu Hot Summer (en), de Richard Brander : John Logan * 1982 : Stacy's Knights, de Jim Wilson : Will Bonner * 1982 : Les Croque-morts en folie (Night Shift), de Ron Howard : un universitaire * 1982 : Chasing Dreams : Ed * 1982 : Human Highway : Régisseur * 1983 : Le Dernier Testament (Testament), de Lynne Littman (en) : Phil Pitkin * 1983 : Frances : Luther (l'homme de l'allée) * 1983 : Table for Five (Ces enfants sont à moi !) de Robert Lieberman * 1984 : Les Copains d'abord : Alex * 1984 : Le marchand d'armes (The Gunrunner), de Nardo Castillo : Ted * 1985 : Histoires fantastiques ("Amazing Stories"), de Steven Spielberg : Captain (Saison 1, épisode 5) * 1985 : Une bringue d'enfer (Fandango), de Kevin Reynolds : Gardner Barnes * 1985 : Le Prix de l'exploit (American Flyers), de John Badham : Marcus Sommers * 1985 : Silverado, de Lawrence Kasdan : Jake * 1987 : Les Incorruptibles (The Untouchables), de Brian De Palma : Eliot Ness * 1987 : Sens unique (No Way Out), de Roger Donaldson : Tom Farrell * 1988 : Duo à trois (Bull Durham), de Ron Shelton : Crash Davis * 1989 : Jusqu'au bout du rêve (Field of Dreams), de Phil Alden Robinson : Ray Kinsella * 1990 : Vengeance (Revenge), de Tony Scott : Michael J. "Jay" Cochran * 1990 : Danse avec les loups (Dances with Wolves), de Kevin Costner : Lieutenant John Dunbar * 1991 : Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs (Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves), de Kevin Reynolds : Robin de Locksley * 1991 : In Bed with Madonna (Madonna: Truth or Dare), d'Alek Keshishian : lui-même * 1991 : JFK, d'Oliver Stone : Jim Garrison * 1992 : Bodyguard, de Mick Jackson : Frank Farmer * 1993 : Un monde parfait (A Perfect World), de Clint Eastwood : Robert "Butch" Haynes * 1994 : Wyatt Earp, de Lawrence Kasdan : Wyatt Earp * 1994 : A Century of Cinema, de Caroline Thomas : lui-même * 1994 : À chacun sa guerre (The War), de Jon Avnet : Stephen Simmons * 1995 : Waterworld, de Kevin Reynolds : Mariner * 1996 : Tin Cup, de Ron Shelton : Roy "Tin Cup" McAvoy * 1997 : Postman, de Kevin Costner : le facteur * 1998 : Une bouteille à la mer (Message in a Bottle), de Luis Mandoki : Garret Blake * 1999 : Pour l'amour du jeu (For Love of the Game), de Sam Raimi : Billy Chapel * 2000 : Treize jours (Thirteen Days), de Roger Donaldson : Kenny O'Donnell * 2001 : Destination : Graceland (3000 Miles to Graceland), de Demian Lichtenstein : Murphy * 2002 : Apparitions (Dragonfly), de Tom Shadyac : Joe Darrow * 2003 : Open Range, de Kevin Costner : Charley Waite * 2005 : Les Bienfaits de la colère (The Upside of Anger), de Mike Binder : Denny Davies * 2006 : La rumeur court... (Rumor Has It…), de Rob Reiner : Beau Burroughs * 2006 : Coast Guards (The Guardian), d'Andrew Davis : Ben Randall * 2007 : Mr. Brooks, de Bruce A. Evans : Earl Brooks * 2008 : Swing Vote, La Voix du cœur (Swing Vote), de Joshua Michael Stern : Bud Johnson * 2009 : Instinct de survie (The New Daughter), de Luis Berdejo : John James * 2011 : The Company Men, de John Wells : Jack Dolan * 2012 : Hatfields and McCoys, téléfilm en trois parties de Kevin Reynolds : Anse Hatfields * 2013 : Trance, de Danny Boyle : un joueur de poker (caméo, non crédité) * 2013 : Man of Steel, de Zack Snyder : Jonathan Kent * 2013 : The Ryan Initiative (Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit) de Kenneth Branagh : William Harper * 2014 : 3 Days to Kill de McG : Ethan Runner * 2014 : Le Pari (Draft Day) d'Ivan Reitman : Sonny Weaver Jr. * 2014 : Black or White de Mike Binder : Eliott Anderson * 2015 : McFarland (en) de Niki Caro : Jim White Galerie danse-avec-les-loups.jpg Danse-avec-les-loups 2.jpg Danse avec les loups 3.jpg kevin-costner 2.jpg Kevin Costner 3.jpg Robin Hood 1991.jpg robin-hood-Kevin costner.jpg the-bodyguard.jpg Catégorie:Acteur vivant Catégorie:Acteur Américain Catégorie:Producteur Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Acteur Catégorie:Personnes travaillant dans le Cinéma